1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to an electronic device enclosure for storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many personal computers include data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives, and compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives. In related art, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. When the storage device needs to be maintained or changed, accidents may occur with the screwdriver, that is, other electronic components near the storage device may be damaged. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.